Just Hanging Around
by LovingTheStrange
Summary: Noah has a little trouble his first time jumping out of a plane. Established Noex.


"Rex, I'm not so sure about this," Noah shouted over the loud roar of the wind rushing through the open plane door. He felt his mouth go dry as he looked down to the ground below; it looked like an eternity's fall away.

"Oh come on, you big baby." Rex replied thumping the nervous blond on the back. "It's easy. Just jump, pull the string, and land."

"Yeah, easier said than done there Rex," Noah was his first time jumping out of a plane; needless to say, he was not 100% comfortable with the idea.

"Look," Rex said trying to reassure Noah. "How about you just jump on the count of three, okay? Trust me on this; it's not as bad as you may think."

Noah took a deep breath. Rex was right; it was now or never. "Okay," he answered. "Let's do this!"

Rex softly placed his gloved hands onto Noah's back and started the countdown. "Ready? One. Two."

"Wait, I'm having second thoughts about-"

"THREE!" was the last thing Noah heard before he felt himself being pushed out of the airplane and was free-falling at such a rate that Noah could feel his cheeks being forced back into his face.

Noah screamed at first. He was told by others that the first time would be a little nerve-wracking, but he didn't expect this. He placed himself in the position that he had been taught, belly first with arms and legs outstretched. Then, it hit him. He was having a blast! He screamed with joy and excitement at the fun he was having.

"I hate to ruin your fun there Noe," Noah heard someone say. He turned his head to the side to see Rex falling right beside him, having made himself fall at a faster rate than usual by simply becoming what he referred to as a "popsicle stick."

"-but you're gonna have to pull the chute. Now." Was all he said before he formed his Boogie Pack and took off.

Noah realized he was right as he saw the ground, full of trees, get closer and closer. He pulled the chute and was thrust back as it opened. He quickly grabbed the controls for the parachute and began to slow his swift descent back down to Earth.

Noah was having the time of his life. "_This must be what Rex feels like,_" he thought as he closed his eyes and embraced the warm feeling he was getting of, what he assumed, was being as "free as a bird."

Then something broke his concentration. He heard Rex's voice break through his thoughts in a panicked shout. "WATCH OUT!"

Noah opened his eyes a second too late as he collided with the tree beneath him. He shouted with surprise and shock at his parachute got caught in the many branches of the tree he had fallen in; leaving him there to dangle a few feet from the ground.

"Well, this is just perfect." Noah groaned out loud.

"You can say that again!" Rex replied as he landed a few feet away from where his boyfriend hung from the tree. "Noah, what're you doing?"

Noah raised a hand and waved to Rex. "Oh you know, just hanging around. You, uh, think you could help me out here?"

Rex crossed his arms, looked up at Noah, and then to the sky before simply saying "Hmm, I don't know."

Noah was shocked that Rex even had to think about it. "Oh come on!" he pleaded."What do I have to do?"

Rex then looked back to Noah and gave him a small smirk. "Okay. Here's what you do. One, you admit that I'm better looking and that I'm way more awesome than you!"

Noah blushed in embarrassment. "Ok, I can handle lying about the awesome thing, but I will /not/ admit a total bull-crap lie that you're better looking than me. Now, what's condition number two?"

Rex chuckled at Noah's stubbornness. "You'll have to find out when you get down. Now, admit it! We haven't got all day Noe." he stated.

Noah groaned in defeat. He knew this was the only way he was going to get down anytime soon. He hung his head. "Rex Salazar is way more awesome and way better looking than I am." He said and then looked back up at Rex. "There. Now, get me down from here!"

Rex chuckled as he walked towards the dangling blond. He then formed his B.F.S. and cut the parachute strings holding Noah up to the branches above him, freeing the blond to fall. But rather than meeting the hard Earth, Rex quickly deactivated his nanites and caught Noah in his arms bridal style.

Instinctively, Noah wrapped his arms around Rex as the teenage EVO caught him. "Well then," Noah said chuckling at the situation he had just been put in, "I suppose I owe you my thanks there, Mr. Salazar."

"I suppose you do, Mr. Nixon," Rex added as he laughed at the sly look on Noah's face.

"So," Noah started to say. "Now that I'm down, what was condition number two?"

Rex then returned Noah's sly smile and placed a small kiss on his lips. "That. I want a little of that later today. You know if you're up to it."

Noah blushed even more at the slight lip contact before he gave Rex another small smirk and replied, "Well I _am_ already down from the tree." He chuckled as he nuzzled his face into Rex's tan neck. "That and I kinda feel up to it too."

Rex leaned in just a little into his boyfriend's hair. "Then maybe we should go?"

"Yes, yes we should," Noah answered as he placed one small kiss on Rex's neck.

Rex formed his Boogie Pack and took his precious time flying back to Providence Headquarters.


End file.
